


quick on the draw

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, First Date, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: He’d known she was a straight shooter. He just hadn’t expected her to be so quick on the draw.





	quick on the draw

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Obvious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992034) by [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby). 

> Takes place immediately after “obvious”
> 
> For fictober day 9 “there is a certain taste to it”

“Oh my god, please don’t order that.” 

Kristen was laughing as she covered her mouth with her hand. She leaned back in her chair, her eyes dancing with mirth and Jubal shrugged exaggeratedly, leaning back in his own chair and enjoying the view. It wasn’t often, or indeed at all, that he got to see her like this in the office and considering that he’d thought he was going to spend the evening staring at screens as the team chased a gang of bank robbers, he’d much rather be here staring at her. 

“What, the baked eel over rice?” He looked back down at the menu. “With avocado, sesame seed, tamago and sweet soy sauce?” He dropped the menu down on the table as if he’d made a decision. “What’s not to like?” 

She laughed again. “The eel?” she suggested with a shudder. Since he’d seen her look at the goriest of crime scene photos without batting an eyelash, her reaction surprised him. 

“There is a certain taste to it, I’ll grant you that...” He stopped talking when she pulled a face. “Okay, okay, you win, spicy salmon bowl it is.” 

Kristen’s face turned from amused to shrewd. “Are you sure? You don’t have to...”

“Hey, I invited you here to make up for ruining your dinner plans with work. I can hardly make you lose your appetite now, can I?” 

Her eyes narrowed into the same expression she got in the office when she worked out some vital clue to help them solve a case. “Is that the only reason you asked me here?” 

Well. 

He’d known she was a straight shooter. He just hadn’t expected her to be so quick on the draw. 

“No,” he admitted. “I thought you might have worked that out when I held your hand on the walk.” 

The sparkle was back in her eyes as she shrugged. “Bad guys don’t work nine to five,” she reminded him, echoing his words of earlier in the evening. “I figured maybe you were trying to keep me safe.”

Jubal raised both eyebrows. “Maybe I was relying on you to keep me safe, you ever think of that?” 

“Ah.” She bit her lip, like she was thinking about something and god, she had no idea what that did to him. 

What it did now was make him reach across the table to cover her hand with his. “Kris, I have wanted to do this for a long time,” he admitted. Granted, she’d probably already worked that out, but that wasn’t the point. There were a lot of reasons why he had to be the one to start this. “But...”

She was nodding. “It’s complicated.” 

Of course she’d already worked that out. One of the best analysts he’d ever met, she’d probably figured out a million different ways something between them could go bad. 

He was kinda hoping she’d also figured out a million ways it could go well. 

“It is.” He pressed his lips together. “You’ve got your whole career ahead of you,” he said. “I don’t want to get in the way of that..” 

“And there’s noise around that they’re going to replace Ellen and you’re next in line for her job.” His jaw dropped and he closed it quickly. He hadn’t thought the rumour mill had heard that yet. She chuckled wryly. “You think I want to get in the way of that?” 

“So what we’re saying is neither one of us wants to screw over the other’s career so we’re better to leave well enough alone.” Which would suck, but he could live with that. Not like he was some pimply teenager pining over his lost love. He was a grown ass man, he’d be fine. 

“I didn’t say that.”

He was so lost in his thoughts that Kristen’s words took a moment to land. When they registered, he blinked at her. “Huh?”

She shrugged one shoulder again, leaned across the table. “They do say secret sex is hotter,” she murmured, biting on her lip again as the words hung between them. 

Jubal swore he felt a couple of his brain cells explode. 

“Do they now?” It wasn’t the smoothest recovery, but she didn’t seem to mind. 

Kristen made a little noise at the back of her throat that sounded like approval and happiness. “I’m looking forward to finding out.” 

Suddenly, Jubal was too.


End file.
